supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Vulkyren and Solitary fight a snake guy
'Vulkyren and Solitary fight a snake guy' “I'm not sure this is a good idea" huffed Solitary. He disliked being paired with Vulkyren on missions. She was a bruiser who used her sword when words just don't cut it. Sol on the other hand was much more cerebral about things. "I agree with Sol for once, can't I be paired with someone else?" After a long discussion the rest of the Accord agreed that Vulkyren and Solitary were just going to have got over themselves. "It’s just a routine monster job. A small settlement has been overrun by snakes, and while the settlers had left, they just need someone to clear out the area." noted the Accord. Besides, it was just a few snakes. It couldn't be a problem for two trained supers- or so they thought. After a half day's trip Vulk and Sol reached the settlement. It was far worse than they had imagined. The snakes had done to this village, what the conquistadors did to the Aztecs: complete and total domination of the land. “They seem to be unnaturally aggressive, I’ve never heard of anything like this before. It’s kind of exciting” said Solitary. “Let’s just get this over with, Solitary you pull the snakes in and I will cut them down to size." said Vulk. Sol reached out to the collective mind's of all the snakes and implanted a simple idea. "Come here and be nice". The serpents began to pool infront of them in hordes. Solitary became unnerved by the sheer sight of them but managed to hold his concentration while Vulkyren began to chop them down to bits. The job took several hours but it was eventually over. They decided to stay the night in the settlement because they knew it was more dangerous now than ever to travel the Mexican desert at night. Not far from the settlement was a man being coerced into murder by his eye. “You must hurt them, Ednysss. They hurt your friends and are coming to hurt you as well” whispered the eye. Edyns was scared but he trusted his eye. His eye loved him and it showed him this love every day. Why else would the eye tell him about the settlement if not to give shelter and food for his friends? Ednys cleared his throat and said "If I make an example of them so they won’t hurt my friends again.Will that be enough my Eye?” There was a slight pause before the hiss "yesss, Ednysss". Ednys quckly stood up and braced himself. "Karacka". The sound of his jaw being forcibly disclocated never did get easier on him and he knows it never would. He started to gag as three copperheads were coughed out of his mouth. "Hello my friends I need you to do something for me. Some very bad people have been hurting your brothers and we have to make an example of them". The snakes understood him better than anyone and he understood them. The snakes and Ednyss left happily knowing they would make their master happy and "Eye" knew it. The snakes found their way to the settlement and slithered into the Room Vulkyren and Sol had been sharing through a crack in the wall while Ednyss was waiting outside the settlements doors. Solitary was fast asleep while three of the copperheads slipped into his bed and took a taste of him. "AaaaH GOD" solitary screamed with pain as the copperhead’s venom had begum burning through his flesh. Alerted by Sol's screams Vulkyren rushed in and pulled him out of bed and ripped the snakes head from body. “Oh god we must have missed few, we have to hurry and get back to base" said Vulkyren, as she lifted Sol up and carried him out like a babe. As Vulk ran out the settlements, with a swiftness that would make mercury blush, and out the settlements front gates she saw Ednys in the distance. “Help! My friend was bit by a snake, and we need a doctor “said Vulkyren. Ednys looks back and remembers a life gone by of a man of medicine turned into a monster. Could that be him he wonders? He discourages this thought, because he knows who he is. "You shouldn't have hurt our friends; you shouldn't have tried to hurt Snake Eye” said Ednys." Before Vulkyren could respond there was a loud "Krack" and a reticulated python was rocketed out of his mouth and wrapped around her. This gave Snake eye the time to walk up to her look into her eyes and with his "Eye" he ripped into her mind and let loose a disease of the soul, destroying her from the inside. She then worked up the strength to cut the python apart with her sword but her mind slowly started to drift out. Solitary still in great pain lying on the ground grabbed Snake's leg and said "I know how this is going to go, you're going to leave us here to die as a message to others. But it won't work we will find you and we will kill you." Snake looked down at him with pity and swiftly kicked Solitary in the stomach and left. Solitary considered crawling after him but Vulkyren was obviously hurt. “He did something to my mind. Sol you need help me before I drift out completely”. Sol was scared; he had never tried repairing anyone’s mind especially not from magic."Vulk I'm not sure I can do this I can barely think from the pain let alone perform brain surgery" said solitary. Vulk looked up at Solitary and sweetly said "you know you have to” as she started to convulse. "Yeah, yeah I do" He is scared god help him, he knows fear better now than any of those years alone. He takes a long breath and he reaches into her mind, a swirling sea of courage and heart. He sees a purer mind than any before; he continues searching and finds a miniscule but disgusting irregularity, like a maggot in a golden apple. And he plucks it. The Convulsions stop but there is silence. She stops shaking and he starts crying. It then hits him "Oh god I'm going to die here alone in this desert. Please don't let me be alone. Not now, not again. Don’t Leave me. "Never" she whispers and pulls him in close for a kiss on the cheek. They know they can't go after Snake Eye, they needed to recover. Vulk stood up and once again picked up Sol and carried him over her back. “This better not become a regular thing” said Vulk with a smile. Elsewhere Snake feels pleased with himself. "You did well Ednyssss. No one would dare cross you now". Little does Ednys know that his eye made sure that Vulkyren and Solitary would survive. The eye has plans of his own for Ednys and, and they will succeed as long as Ednys remembers that "Eye know best".